


【博肖】禁殿欢愉🌙－3

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 17





	【博肖】禁殿欢愉🌙－3

贰、两杯马天尼：初X，欢迎来到《禁殿》(下篇)

＂战哥......你是第一个上我的男人......＂

王一博起身时把他搂在怀里，一个顺势，又把他压在身下。

＂那你也要成为第一个被我上的男人......＂

肖战还未反应过来就被翻了个身，趴在褐色的皮沙发上。他感觉王一博在他背上隔着衣料亲吻，撩开了衣服继续亲吻背脊。王一博拿干净的酒精棉布擦拭他私处的血渍污浊，边擦边撸，引得肖战高潮完的敏感身体一颠一颠。那些吻到了他都是破口的裤子上，找到隙缝就有温热的舌尖滑过，甚至在他臀肉上的两大洞里，舌尖舔到了穴口边。

＂嗯啊、＂

肖战觉得舒服，放松了些，任由王一博舔舐他。这样用舌头做SPA才是过去《禁殿》内＂清心＂的工作，让魅伶躺着享受高潮，不得劳累。  
但是肖战今天在工作一半时就看见中心酒吧台里的王一博，十八九岁的稚气模样，但是两侧削薄的大背头又夹着一股性感，十分诱人。他一边服侍着来客扭动，一边心里已不知幻想过几次等等王一博来服务他的景象──不知男孩喜欢干人还是被干？不知男孩有无特殊癖好？不知男孩喜不喜欢他这样娇艳设定的类型──

＂战哥......你好美......＂

肖战暗笑，看来是喜欢的。

裤子被解到膝窝，王一博的吻就落到膝喔。当他的裤子被褪去脚踝，王一博的吻就一路落到他脚根。一个一个，湿热的吻还有湿热的呼吸，都在挑逗肖战的神经。

＂哼......＂

他趴在那，吻从温柔变成难以忍耐的啰嗦──又或者是说，肖战当真受不了了，他想现在就被贯穿。  
他扭动了身体跪起，压下自己上身让臀肉自动分开，回头用绵绵的眼神看着王一博。

＂博，进来.....我里面很舒服的......我想咬着你......＂

那大男孩眼神一黑，压到他背上和他接吻，在又强硬又湿热的吻中，肖战感觉自己的后庭被缓缓撑开，不过只是王一博指骨分明的中止而已。

＂嗯──＂

肖战一边被吻一边扭动

＂嗯进来──＂

他在王一博绵绵不绝得吻中呢喃

＂我很大、你会受伤的......＂

肖战抖了抖，觉得这样的疼惜性感的要命。他张嘴咬了王一博的嘴唇，男孩吃痛推开他。

＂嗯──小朋友别磨蹭、要肏就快肏──嗯！！＂

终于他的玩具听话了，扒过他的双腿扣住骨盆。当那巨硕的圆端抵住自己穴口时，肖战已经心中打鼓享受那弧度的完美契合。

＂啊──＂

肖战伸缩着那里的肌肉咬住他，然后王一博力道极大的一把灌入到底。

＂啊啊──＂

肖战感觉身体被炙热的东西灌入，一层层推挤进来将他满满填充。

他绷紧身体享受那种舒适、激情，却没想到那东西进来后居然不敢动弹。

＂嗯嗯──＂

肖战感觉王一博凌乱的浏海在自己背上搔痒，隐忍的气息让他背上毛孔舒张。那男孩轻轻颤抖着，似乎因为欲望插入肉团里而舒服的无法自我。 肖战胸口砰砰响。

＂你、你该不会前面也是第一次──嗯、＂

王一博咬了他耳廓，下身开始前后摆动，但是他还是可以感觉男孩全身微微发抖。

＂嗯──战哥──＂ 

小奶音後，大男孩把他压倒了在沙发椅上像野兽交媾的姿势一样瘋狂律動，进出的速度算快却还未到最快，那硬度、角度、深度无不完美──肖战脑里除了彩虹般绚烂的舒爽还真看不到其它影像。  
王一博那根滑润的蕈状头每一捅都准确的擦过他摄护腺的最敏感点，惹的他啊啊乱叫极其舒服。  
心中每次想过‘这么厉害──肯定不是第一次肏男人──’又暗暗希望自己就是第一个被王一博肏的男人。

王一博像只小野兽小狮子一样挂在他背上，大手紧紧箝着自己腰间骨，肖战觉得自己腰上已经留下瘀黑的指痕了。王一博前后摆着精壮的腰，次次摩擦都让他眼前白花花的。啪搭啪搭的色情声响弥漫在空气中，混杂着殿内的音乐和其他包厢的呻吟。

＂啊、啊、＂

听着小野兽因为初经人事，被自己这经验老道的男人用紧致的穴道夹着紧紧，时不时用里头湿热的肌肉咬合进出的滚烫肉器，肖战满意地听男孩酥爽叫唤着。

＂嗯啊、博、真棒真乖──＂

＂啊、啊、哥──＂

＂嗯、好深──你、真的、很大──啊、很舒服──啊！＂

肖战仰头感受王一博在他后肩胛骨上啃咬，力道不小肯定要留牙印。然后王一博的大手从下面拖住两人的囊物，勾搭撸着他的欲望根源。肖战夹着更紧些，果真听到身上男孩哀哀低吼。他压低身让自己的臀部呈现最好被进入的姿势，咬住唇，回头用他最拿手的媚惑双眼望着男孩，那双深沉的眼也看着他。

＂插到最里面再射.....＂

＂嗯──哥──＂

小狮子加快了速度，惹得肖战仰头闭眼享受，只剩哀哀叫的份，然后十几下的大力贯穿后，肖战轻轻喊了他的名子

＂一博......＂

＂嗯──＂

插至最底处，王一博因为射精而全身颤抖，可爱的模样惹着肖战也跟着高潮，腿间下垂的欲望滴滴答答留着白色液体，感觉前所未有的满足。  
然后那男孩趴倒他背上，亲吻他的后颈。

＂......我爱你，战。＂

＂......嗯？＂

迷迷茫茫间肖战没有反应过来，框啷一声包厢门背踹开，两个彪形西装大汉冲进来架住了王一博把他往外拖。

＂你违反工作条例──除了反抗少爷、动粗、留咬痕还有让少爷二次高潮──＂

＂欸！你们轻一点......＂

肖战回头想要说情，但是王一博已经被拖出去。  
他叹了口气，收了腿，回想一下刚刚舒服的性爱和王一博好看的脸、柔软的嘴──他轻轻撸了自己两下，小兔牙咬着膝盖哼叽着又缓缓高潮了一下。 想到自己成了第一个占有这男孩的人，也成了这个男孩第一次性爱交合的对象，他心满意足地微微一笑。

他肖战成了王一博的第一个男人，可倒也不是唯一一个，其它魅伶各别下班后都得要让＂清心＂去房里服侍他们。没多久，王一博反倒成了《禁殿》的公主少爷甘愿承欢服务的上位者。

Tbc?

开心吗? 我写得很开心~~  
来几声尖叫或感想行不行?  
有留言有鞭打是我们的动力呀~~  
如果大家有看到适合的P图或插图记得＠我唷～～

舒舒


End file.
